All I Want For Christmas Is You
by JackiieLimexD
Summary: Late Christmas one-shot. I know, it's so late! But oh well... Rated T. Brickossom. Flames welcome.


.^..^..^..^. All I Want For Christmas Is You .^..^..^..^.

2012

By: BubblyandToughJackie

**Me: Christmas special! This year will be a BlossomxBrick one-shot! Brickossom! Sorry it's too late...**

**Brick: You could've done it sooner.**

**Me: No I couldn't. I was and am busy with another story.**

**Brick: Yeah, right.**

**Me: Yeah! I swear I was! Anyway, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other character mentioned that appeared in the show.**

**Brick: Yup**

**Me: Merry Late Christmas! _Very_ late Christmas.  
**

**Brick: Yeah, cuz she wrote this to late to actually air it on Christmas!**

**Me: Shut up...**

* * *

Brick and Blossom sat in their last class of the day. Everyone hated the fact that this school didn't get breaks not even in Christmas Eve. At least they had early release day.

"Alright class, since you did good today, you get free time the last ten minutes of class." the teacher said.

Blossom's face immediately lit up and she walked toward Brick. She was headed to the seat next to Brick but Princess beat her to it.

"Oh, were you gonna sit here? Sorry, sweetie seat taken. I have to talk to my Brickie." Princess said.

Brick was in his own little world, thinking of ways to ask his dream girl out today. He had already bought the gifts. All he needed to do was think about what to tell her.

"That's okay." Blossom said with a smile. She turned to the girl sitting at Brick's right. "Hey, Macy, can I sit here?" Blossom asked kindly.

"Yeah, sure, Blossom." the girl stood up and headed to another seat. Blossom smirked at Princess. Princess just huffed.

"Brick? Are you okay?" Blossom waved a hand in front of Brick's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Just thinking about something."

"Can I know?" Blossom asked with a pleading smile on her face.

"You'll see what it is later." Brick responded with a smirk.

"Well, can I get a hint?"

"You'll be surprised." Brick said.

"That doesn't really help."

"I'll give you another it-"

"Brickie, you're forgetting your best friend over here. I want to tell you something!" Princess interrupted.

"Oh, I am? Well, I was just talking to my best friend, but apparently I just got distracted by you!" Brick turned back to Blossom. Princess glared at Blossom before standing up and going to her group of "friends".

"What were we talking about?" Brick asked.

"Don't worry about it. I have enough with one hint, after all."

"Oh, yeah, okay." the rest of time, Blossom and Brick continued talking, playing and laughing. When the announcements came on, everyone took a seat and waited to be released by their math teacher.

"You may leave." the teacher announced after the announcements were done and everyone headed out. Brick and Blossom stopped out where students wait for the school bus.

"See you later?" Blossom asked.

"That's when you'll see the surprise."

"So it's for me?!" Blossom asked, excited. Brick face palmed.

"I gave out too much, now." he said.

Blossom smiled. "I can't wait to see what it is!" she floated up in the air.

"Like I said earlier, you'll be surprised. See ya later, Pinky." with that, Brick flew toward his brothers to fly home.

Blossom grinned to herself. _I can't wait to see what it is! A gift, best friend-brother-sister time?_ Blossom thought. Blossom gasped. _What if he does what I've always dreamed of?! That would be the only thing I would want for Christmas! For it to actually be that!_ Blossom thought. She happily floated toward her sisters to fly home.

**At the Utonium Household:**

Blossom bit her lip and jumped in mid-air from the couch.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Blossom yelled.

"Gee, what has gotten into you?" Bliss asked keeping her eyes on the television, her fingers moving rapidly on the game controller.

"Yeah, keep it quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Buttercup said, pressing buttons in her video game controller.

"Why are you so happy?" Bubbles asked.

"Alright I'll tell you." Blossom sat down next to Bubbles. Both Bliss and Buttercup put paused on the game and turned to Blossom.

"So, today the teacher gave us free time for ten minutes so I sat by Brick. He was really thoughtful at the moment so I asked him what was wrong and he said he was thinking. I asked him if I could-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" both Buttercup and Bliss yelled.

"Wait, you two can be really impatient sometimes!" Blossom said.

"Just skip ahead!" Buttercup yelled.

"Brick has a surprise for me and I wish it could be what I think it is!" Blossom said quickly.

"I think he's gonna finally gonna fo it! On Christmas Eve!" Blossom added and yelled happily.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles said.

"I know right?" Blossom's smile grew wide.

"You made us stop our game for this?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, we knew it was gonna happen sooner or later." Buttercup agreed.

"It's obvious!" Bliss said.

"Go back to your game. I got my money on Buttercup." Blossom said.

"And I go for Bliss! Go!" Both Bliss and Buttercup started playing.

**Several Minutes Later...**

"I told you I'd win!" Buttercup shouted.

"Now I got money!"

"It's just five bucks." Bliss said.

"So? It's still money." Buttercup said.

"Bitch." Bliss said.

"Hoe."

"Slut."

"Prostitute."

"Pendeja!"

Bliss shouted before jumping on Buttercup. They both started to play fight on the ground.

"Imma go out to the park. I like seeing the lights when it gets dark." Blossom said.

"Alright." Bubbles said, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Alright." Buttercup said, she didn't stop play fighting with Bliss.

"See you later, sis." Bliss said, not stopping either.

•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*_•_*

Blossom walked around Townsville Park, crushing the snow beneath her with her pink boots in every step she took. Blossom sat on a bench near by and took a break. She has been walking for hours around this huge park and she was tired. But she didn't want to go home. She wanted to keep on looking. I wonder what Bliss will give me. Blossom thought. Blossom was curious about what her sister was going to give her for Secret Santa. Blossom shivered at the sudden breeze. She crossed her arms and zipped up her pink coat. _I wish I had someone to hug me and warm me up._ Blossom thought. She sighed.

"Cold, Pinky?" Blossom heard her secretly favorite nickname and knew right away who it was.

"Hey, Red. What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

Brick sat down next to her and looked at the colorful fountains in front of them. "Just walking around." he replied.

"What you got there?" Blossom questioned, seeing that he had his hands behind his back.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Brick said before blushing. He hesitated but decided to do it anyway.

"It's for you. And I wanted to ask you something, too."

"What is it?" _Could this be the surprise?_ Blossom thought.

"You're my bestest friend and you're like my sister, too. But now, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my gilrlfriend." Brick said.

Blossom hopped and screamed with joy inside. She felt butterflies in her stomach and froze for a second. She couldn't believe it. Her biggest wish came true. "Yes!" Blossom hugged Brick tightly, forgetting about the gifts. She pulled away from the hug and kissed Brick on the lips.

"This is the surprise. I've been thinking about how to tell you all day." he handed Blossom the gifts. Red and pink roses and a pink box with a tiny red bow on the top. Blossom untied the bow and opened the tiny box. Blossom gasped at what she saw.

"Brick... It's beautiful." Blossom said. She closed the box and hugged him tightly again. Brick took the box and opened it. He took the ring out. He got Blossom's hand and slid it into her finger. Blossom stared at the shining pink diamond on her golden ring, with tiny red diamonds at the sides. She turned her hand and at the back of the ring, it said 'BlossomxBrick'.

"I love you." he said before leaning to kiss her. Blossom obviously kissed back.

"I love you, too." Blossom leaned her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her. They watched the Christmas lights and the many stars that covered the night sky beside the moon.

* * *

**Me: So did you like it? I really like it.**

** Blossom: Remember, she doesn't own us, Craig McCracken does! **

**Me: Make sure you're still with me for next year's Christmas story!I mean _this_ year's Christmas story.**

**Blossom: It will be Bubbles and Boomer's turn! **

**Me: Rate and Review if you want to, please! **

**Blossom: Uh, Bliss did you just say please?**

** Me: I'm not Bliss right now, I'm Jackie. Bye! **

**Blossom: Until the next story**!


End file.
